crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian
Guardian is the bosses of the Boss War map. There are two bosses, which are Guardian Frost and Guardian Flame. Overview After defeating of the incoming horde of the first round, players will have to face the two Guardian Bosses as there will be two gates activated to teleport to their cliffs. Soldiers can either pick 1 out of 2 Guardians to finish off first or pick both Guardians to finish off by separating the team into 2 groups. As soon as one boss is killed, the other will be enraged and players will be given about 2 minutes to finish him off, otherwise he'll unleash an ultimate attack that instant-kill all players, even those still inside the ruin. This attack is avoidable by using Slide when the timer reaches 00:00.20. Bosses and Skills Frost Guardian= Frost Guardian is the boss in the Frozen Cliff protecting his area with some powerful skills that he can use to defeat you: *'Frontal swipe' Two frontal swipes that deales moderate damage. Blockable. *'Ice Ring:' Area Attack. It creates a big ice circle around the Boss when he jumps towards a soldier, deals damage and roots the soldiers he hits. Attack is avoidable by jumping at the right moment. Rooted player can escape root by pressing dash. *'Ice Rage:' It starts stomping 3 times the floor with his foot then jumps 5 times applying Ice Ring to all the jumps, all consecutive jumps deals a higher damage. Last jump is delayed. *'Iceberg Rain:' The boss will shout, jump and hit the ground to make three waves of ice pillars to fall from the sky in a small area, it deals high damage and roots the soldiers he hits. *'Frozen Run': Charge Attack. The Boss will charge up and run towards a soldier, dealing a lethal damage that kills a soldier he hits. Blockable. Stunable. Stun boss after success block. *'Freezing Breath:' After two basic attacks in a soldier close to him, it will shoot an ice cone behind him to protect himself from soldiers, it deals high damage on hit. Stunable. |-| Flame Guardian= Flame Guardian is the boss in the Volcano Cliff protecting his area with some more powerful skills that he can use to defeat you: *'Frontal swipe' Two frontal swipes that deales moderate damage. Blockable. *'Fire Ring:' Area Attack. After boss jump it creates a fire circle that surrounds the Boss and spreads three times to deal high damage to soldiers hit and deals a continuous damage after hit. Ring are spreading 3 times from boss to edge or in inverse order. *'Stomp Fire Ring:' The same area attack as Fire Ring. Depending on stomp animation length it will start spreading from boss (heavy stomp) to the edge or from the edge (light stomp) to the boss. *'Volcano Run': Charge Attack. The Boss will charge up and run towards a soldier, dealing a lethal damage that kills a soldier he hits. Blockable. Stunable. Stun boss after success block. *'Burning Breath': After two basic attacks in a soldier close to him, it will shoot an fire cone behind him to protect himself from soldiers, it deals high damage on hit. Stunable. Strategy For each boss team should consists at least of 3 players: Tank (Shield), CC* (Hammer) and Grabber (Glove). Both boss has the same order of attacks. If boss main target (written under the boss HP) is far away, boss will jump and do their specific area attack. Default boss attacks consists of: Two frontal swipes - Backward breath (fire or ice) - Iceberg rain (for Frost) or Fire Ring (for Flame) - Two frontal swipes - Backward breath (fire or ice) - Ice rage (fro Frost) or Fire Ring (for Flame) - Charge attack - Jump to the furthest person (with area attack) - Jump to aggro (if he is far from boss). Tank= Tank are using the Shield skill to deflect damage back to boss and keeping it aggro, allowing others to deal damage to the boss. To deflect attack - before the boss attack press F to show card in front, that will deflect all blockable attacks back to the boss dealing it proportional damage. Tank should be always to be near the boss, that means he should perfectly know all the boss attacks and how to deal with them *'Iceberg rain': Avoidable by dodging right into the red circle. Those will give immunity for the next approaching wave, but won't able to save from third wave, so look carefully at the floor. *'Fire ring': Before the attack lower the camera to see area under the boss. If you see that boss making a long stomp animation and red zone approaching out from its feet - it means that rings will go from center to edge. You should as soon as you see the first ring press shift to dodge the first blaze. If there is no read area - it means that ring order are inverse and you should dodge after the second blaze. If Flame guardian are jumping, the rings will be always starting from the center. *'Frozen or Volcano run': Boss takes 2 seconds to charge a move. Put the shield in front of it to stun the boss and letting members to deal more damage. *'Jump to furthest person': Look at where the boss will be landing. If the person is standing far away it is better to move further and prepare for the second jump to the aggro. If that person is close and you still be in area attack zone - move closer to the boss to avoid the second jump. In case of Flame boss - remember that you can't dodge twice in a row, so don't use it if you're running away or use it to get closer to the boss. |-| CC= Crowd control as they called by RPG-games are using the hammers to stun boss in exact time. To stun the boss, press F and throw hammer into the boss if you see a hammer icon when facing the boss. When the boss is stunned he is standing still for a 5 seconds and the damage goes up with mix of critical hits. You can stun the boss when they are using Burning or Freezing breath or preparing for Frozen or Volcano run. It is better to have two hammer users in the team, because stunable attacks are showing twice faster that hammer skill cool-down. |-| Grabber= Grabber are support members that uses the gloves to prolong boss stun effect by lifting it into the air. Lifted bosses are more vulnerable to attacks, significantly rising the chance to score a critical hit. To lift the boss wait for CC or Tank to stun the boss, press F and click on the boss. If possible, if the team has two hammer users, it is better to have two grabbers too. |-| Healer= Healer is the safest job to do - you have to look at your teammates HP bar and support them with grenade if needed. Healer help is significantly required in Ice guardian Iceberg rain, because pillars are dealing high damage to the tank and can be lethal. |-| It is possible to beat boss without Shield user - for that aggro holder should not block but evade boss punch attacks by running around, but boss charged attack will be hard to deal with. If boss is not stunned - move away for 10 meters so boss won't be able to reach you. Gallery 烈焰守卫 、冰霜守卫.png|Flame Guardian/Frost Guardian Fire Breath.jpg|Fire Breath Freezing Breath.jpg|Freezing Breath Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses